Eres Luz, Mi Salvacion
by Alone Darko
Summary: Aphrodi y el instituto Zeus se ven afectados, a pesar del tiempo, por el Agua de los Dioses, son llevados a un laboratio en el cual trataran de contraatacar los efectos de la sustancia, pero el lugar oculta un gran secreto ¿Seran capaz de sobrevivir? OCC
1. Chapter 1

**engo muchooos motivoos por lo cuales no he publicado, Tares y servicio social, ademas de que me ha psado de todooo jajajaj xp pero buenoo aquii de nuevo trallendo un remedo de fic que espero y disfruten jeje**

* * *

><p>-Señor, el experimento x-53 está funcionando correctamente- hablo un hombre gordo y enano vestido con una bata de laboratorio<p>

-Perfecto- respondió quien parecía ser el jefe, alto y de cabello rubio, ojos miel y cara alargada, delgado, quien estaba sentado frente a un escritorio negro revisando unos papeles, que su subordinado había traído recientemente. –Y el…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un joven bastante enclenque, muy agitado.

-Señor, el… el pro…. El proyecto z….- hablaba entrecortadamente.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la ultima parte los ojos del hombre se crisparon, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar con muy veloz paso hacia el laboratorio.

Camino, seguido de sus dos empleados, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de metal, inserto una contraseña y las puertas se abrieron.

Frente a ellos un enorme laboratorio completamente blanco, en el cual resaltaban las cabezas de los científicos, que corrían de un lado a otro, y una luz roja que parpadeaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desesperado

-Señor Kurikawa el proyecto z tiene un descontrol en…

Kurikawa, sin esperar una explicación más, avanzo hacia una gran máquina.

-No puede ser…-

En otro lugar, Afuro Terumi, mejor conocido como Aphrodi, quien escuchaba atentamente a Nagumo, su compañero de equipo, se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento de Fire Dragon.

-Aphrodi- llamo Nagumo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el nombrado

-Si tienes tiempo, podrías ir mañana sábado a Sun Garden- Aphrodi lo observo esperando una explicación a esa invitación tan repentina. –Harán una comida, quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños, o algo así, nada importante- termino de hablar de una manera muy desinteresada.

-Por supuesto que iré, no me lo perdería por nada- respondió mientras mostraba una sonrisa amable, algo cansada…

El entrenamiento comenzó, el entrenador había decidido dividirlos en dos grupos y llevar a cabo un partido.

El primer tiempo pasó sin inconveniente alguno, pero al llegar el medio tiempo…

Aphrodi respiraba muy agitadamente mientras se sostenía las rodillas

-_¿Qué me pasa?_- se preguntaba el rubio. –_Últimamente…-_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se poso sobre su hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien Aphrodi?- pregunto Suzuno

-Si… Creo que no calenté lo suficiente- dijo mientras se incorporaba y sonreía algo forzado.

-Como digas- Gazel estaba seguro de que algo grave le pasaba a su amigo, pero no sabía exactamente que era, y eso lo frustraba.

Sin más comentarios el segundo tiempo comenzó, los movimientos de Aphrodi eran torpes y pesados.

-¿¡Afuro que pasa contigo! ¡Mueve las piernas!- gritaba el entrenador

El enteramiento concluyo con cosas parecidas, cuando todos se disponían a irse el entrenador tomo la palabra.

-Afuro, harás quinientas flexiones antes de irte, tu desempeño últimamente ha bajado mucho- dicho esto el entrenador se fue.

-Te esperaremos- dijo Burn

-No, váyanse, en cuanto termine los alcanzare- respondió

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, estaré bien, no se preocupen

Suzuno y Nagumo, no muy seguros, se fueron a los vestidores y de ahí salieron del campo donde entrenaban.

Terumi entre el silencio y los últimos rayos del sol escondiéndose, comenzó a hacer las flexiones, veinte fueron las que llevaba cuando cayó al piso, sus brazos temblaban y el respirar se convertía en una tarea imposible.

Una mueca de molestia se mostraba en su rostro cada vez que caía se hacía más notoria. Trato de ignorar las punzadas de dolor y se concentro en observar como su sombra se alargaba y difuminaba conforme el sol se extinguía dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Cayó al piso, nuevamente, sin poder levantarse, sus brazos y piernas no se lo permitían y el punzante dolor incrementaba.

El ruido de unos zapatos caros pisando el verde y bien cuidado césped y la desaparición de su aun visible sombra dándole pasó a una mucho más grande, logro llamar su atención, haciendo que volteara hacia arriba.

Frente a Aphrodi un hombre con una bata blanca le sonría mientras dos tipos enormes vestidos con traje y lentes oscuros, con un extraño aparato, aparentemente un intercomunicador, en su oído derecho.

El hombre de la bata se puso de cuclillas para alcanzar la estatura de Aphrodi, volvió a sonreírle y al ver que el joven le prestaba toda su atención hablo:

-¿Tu eres Afuro Terumi?- pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa que hastiaba del rostro.

Aphrodi no articulaba palabra, estaba perdido en la amable sonrisa del hombre, tan amable que daba miedo. Cuando logro salir de su trance, hablo muy quedito.

-S…si, soy yo- el aire le faltaba, tanto esfuerzo le costaba articular una sola palabra que parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Mucho gusto Terumi, yo soy el profesor Anaya y ellos son mis acompañantes Bob y Bobby- dijo señalando a los dos sujetos grandes y trajeados. –Y hemos venido a visitarte porque queremos que nos acompañes- la sonrisa de Anaya se ensancho y Aphrodi comenzó a tener ciertas sospechas. Trato de regular su respiración, cosa que logro, a duras penas, después de unos minutos.

-¿Para qué quieren que los acompañe?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y el hombre de la sonrisa hacia lo mismo.

-No podemos comentarte nada hasta que lleguemos a nuestras instalaciones- hablo con un entusiasmo no muy visto en esos tiempos. –Es un asunto confidencial- al decir esto último su semblante cambio, parecía hablar bastante enserio, daba la impresión de ser un hombre malo y difícil de hacer desistir, todo lo contrario a cuando se había presentado.

Afuro dudaba, no todos los días se te presentaba un hombre con sonrisa de comercial seguido de dos matones con traje.

-Todos tus amigos del instituto Zeus esperan por ti- dijo con la misma expresión seria.

Terumi abrió los ojos, desconfiaba del hombre, pero el hecho de pensar que podría, realmente, tener a sus amigos era algo que lo preocupaba.

-Está bien- dijo resignado.

Anaya sonrió nuevamente. –Vamos- dicho esto comenzó a caminar muy contento en dirección hacia la salida, uno de los hombres siguió al profesor y el otro espero a que Aphrodi terminara de acomodar sus cosas.

En la entrada los esperaba una Lexus GX 460 del año, dentro de esta otra persona, igual a los dos hombres de traje, los esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

Anaya ocupo el lugar del copiloto mientras en la parte trasera Aphrodi estaba en medio de los otros dos.

Aphordi observaba el interior del auto cuando todo se volvió oscuridad, sabía que no estaba dormido ni nada por el estilo, estaba consciente, trato de retirarse lo que cubría sus ojos, pero la voz de Anaya llamo su atención.

-Entenderás que como el lugar al que vamos es secreto, no podemos dejar que sepas como llegar. No es nada personal Terumi- el joven no podía verlo, pero sabía que una de sus sonrisas molestas se asomaba por su rostro, no dijo nada y continuo en silencio todo el transcurso.

Después de unos veinte minutos, que para Aphrodi fueron horas, pudo sentir como el auto dejaba de temblar y el pitido que indicaba una puerta abierta lo hiso prestar atención. Uno de los hombres lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo a bajar, lo condujo hacia un pequeño laboratorio pintado de un color blanco con líneas azules las puertas eran de un vidrio ahumado, entraron y caminaron hacia la esquina contraria, entraron por una puerta la cual tenía un letrero con letras grandes "Solo personal autorizado" decía, Anaya abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave. Al entrar había una pequeña bodega con diferentes sustancias embotelladas, era un pequeño cuarto de color humo con un piso de madera pintada del mismo color. El hombre que conducía la camioneta se agacho y jalo una perilla, que a un metro no podía ser observada. Ya abierta el hombre saco una linterna de su bolsillo y la encendió comenzando a bajar por las escaleras de la compuerta. Aphrodi, a pesar de aun llevar las vendas que cubrían sus ojos puestas, podía sentir como la luz iba disminuyendo. Ya abajo una enorme puerta de acero, Anaya paso un código en el aparato numérico que estaba al lado de la puerta, después un identificador de huellas apareció de una pequeña compuerta junto a un escáner de pupilas, cuando realizo estas dos cosas de la puerta se escucho un sonido y una pequeña luz verde se encendió. Las enormes puertas de acero se abrieron dejándolos entrar. A dentro las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. Aphrodi noto el cambio de luz, de un lugar completamente oscuro a uno totalmente iluminado. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta entrar por una de las puertas blancas, ya dentro uno de los hombres le quito la venda a Aphrodi, este cerró los ojos con fuerza, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando lo logro observo el lugar, no era la gran cosa, un par de muebles de cuero color negro y nada más.

-Síguenos- dijo Anaya cruzando la habitación hacia otra puerta, giro el picaporte y entro seguido de Aphrodi.

Cuando Aphrodi entro se llevo una gran sorpresa, un cuarto completamente blanco sin un solo mueble o ventana, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron las diez personas que se encontraban en el, los jóvenes que estaban dentro también se sorprendieron de ver al recién llegado.

-¿Aphrodi?- pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños con una especie de aureola en su frente. -¡Aphrpodi!- dicho esto se levanto del piso y corrió al encuentro con su amigo, detrás de él los otros nueve lo imitaron.

Entre abrazos, sonrisas y recuerdos, Anaya carraspeo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Lamento arruinar este encuentro tan emotivo, pero necesito decirles el motivo por el cual los trajimos aquí- cuando logro la atención completa de los once jóvenes volvió a hablar. –Hace un tiempo un grupo de científicos capacitados crearon una sustancia capaz de incrementar las habilidades humanas a un 90%, algo que ustedes consumieron bajo el nombre de "dios agua"…

-¡Eso quiere decir que ustedes trabajan para Kageyama!- interrumpió Hera quien estaba bastante molesto

-Se equivoca joven Hera- respondió el científico. –Nosotros creamos al dios agua, pero jamás trabajamos para ese hombre, el nos pago para venderle esa sustancia y nosotros accedimos, sin embargo ese no es el punto de discusión aquí. Hace unos días analizamos con mayor detenimiento la sustancia, y encontramos una falla

-¿Una falla?- pregunto Poseidón. -¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que dios agua tiene efectos secundarios- respondió serio

-Sí, lo sabemos, tuvimos una rehabilitación, pero no paso a mayores- respondió Deméter

-Temo decirles que es todo lo contrario…

-¿¡A que se refiere!, ¡hable de una buena vez!- hablo Ares exasperado

-Los daños que causo el dios agua en sus organismos no fueron simplemente adormecimiento de los músculos, sino algo de mayor complejidad, díganme, ¿no se han sentido agotados últimamente?, ¿no sienten que su rendimiento ha bajado?, ¿su cuerpo no les responde como debería?, ¿falta o incremento de apetito?, ¿dolores intensos?

-¿Quiere decir que esa cosa esta afectándonos a pesar del tiempo?- pregunto Artemis tratando de entender lo que el científico les decía

-Así es, los trajimos aquí para poder tratar su problema y darles un tratamiento para que puedan seguir con sus vidas normales

-Entonces solo nos darán ese tratamiento y podremos regresar a casa ¿cierto?- pregunto esperanzado Hermes

-Aun no encontramos la cura, la razón de que estén aquí es para ofrecerles nuestra ayuda, realizaremos análisis e investigaciones para encontrarla, solo tenemos una pequeña condición, y es que se queden aquí, en nuestras instalaciones, el tiempo que tardemos en encontrar la cura

-¿Y si nos negamos?- pregunto Athena

-No podremos ayudarlos

-Y si no nos ayudan, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos?- fue Apolo quien tomo la palabra esta vez

-Es como un cáncer, se expande rápidamente, comenzara atacando sus músculos, inmovilizándolos, después atacara sus órganos y sus diferentes sistemas, desgraciadamente sus sentidos será lo último que perderán

-Eso quiere decir que contemplaremos nuestra propia destrucción- hablo Aphrodi, mas para él que para el resto.

-Exacto…

Contemplar tu propia muerte era algo que sin duda Aphrodi no deseaba, ver como su cuerpo iba perdiendo movilidad hasta prácticamente convertirse en un vegetal era algo aterrador, además había experimentado dolores intensos al tratar de forzar un poco sus músculos, si comenzaba a perder movilidad sabía que iba a ser algo verdaderamente doloroso.

-Hábleme más de la condición- rompió el silencio que se había forma después de su última intervención

-Tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que encontremos una cura, pero no podrán mantener contacto con gente del exterior, se quedaran en el internado que tenemos aquí.

-¿No tendremos contacto con nadie fuera?- pregunto sorprendido Dionisio

-No

-¿Desde cuándo tendremos que quedarnos?- volvió a preguntar Aphrodi

-Lo más pronto posible

-¿Y cómo explicaremos esto a nuestras familias, al equipo en el que estamos, a la escuela?

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, ustedes solo tienen que aceptar

Los once jugadores se vieron entre ellos, sin decir nada hablaron.

-Aceptamos..-dijo Aphrodi en un susurro, pero Anaya alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Perfecto, vengan conmigo, los llevare con el director del internado.

El científico con su hostigante sonrisa salió del cuarto, seguido por los once jugadores, caminaron por el largo pasillo de paredes blancas, en realidad todo el lugar era igual, de no ser por Anaya, quien parecía tener idea de a dónde iban, se hubieran perdido hace tiempo.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una puerta, bastante igual que las anteriores.

Anaya tomo de su bolsillo una llave y abrió la puerta, al abrirla solo habían unas largas escaleras de madera, bajaron por ellas y encontraron otra puerta Anaya repitió el proceso de hace un momento. Al atravesar la puerta un color arena llamo su atención, los pacillos parecían con mas vida, caminaron por ellos hasta posarse frente a otra puerta, esta de madera color caramelo, al entrar un alto hombre de camisa y corbata, con la bata blanca sobre esto, estaba elegantemente sentado frente a una Windows XP que descansaba sobre un amplio escritorio color negro.

-Señor Kurikawa, buenas tardes- dijo Anaya mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Así que ustedes son los once jóvenes que bebieron el dios agua, se ven bastante fuertes para mi opinión- una sonora carcajada se apodero del lugar, Kurikawa se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos. –Les aseguro que encontraremos una solución pronto- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hefesto para demostrar su apoyo.

Un pitido llamo la atención de todos, Anaya saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato azul el cual sonaba constantemente.

-Señor tengo que ir al laboratorio- Kurikawa lo observo esperando alguna otra explicación. –Una reacción nueva en el experimento K-1 Alfa

-Puede retirarse, yo me hare cargo de estos jóvenes desde ahora- dicho esto el Anaya salió disparado. –Síganme chicos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Les explicare la situación- comenzó a caminar por el blanco y brillante pasillo. –Serán ingresados como alumnos especiales a un internado en este mismo lugar…

-¿Internado?, ¿se refiere a una escuela?- interrumpió Ares

-Así es- Kurikawa observo a Ares quien parecía aun dudoso. –En este lugar hay un internado en el cual estudian jóvenes con capacidades especiales, súper dotados, dirían ustedes, este instituto fue creado para que todos aquellos jóvenes puedan desarrollar sus habilidades en algo científico y que puedan así, aportar algo a la humanidad

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que son cerebritos?- dijo Apolo

-No es necesario ser tan despectivos, pero si- calló, pero al no recibir otra pregunta continuo. –Asistirán a clases como cualquiera de ellos, claro que los maestros están informados, es decir, que serán amables con ustedes, como ya se les dijo anteriormente, no tendrán contacto con el exterior hasta que encontremos una solución a su problema, claro que puede haber excepciones, pero eso a lo veremos después. Tendrán una habitación individual, pueden disponer de ella como les plazca, hay ya están sus uniformes y artículos personales y ropa que se les trajo de sus respectivos hogares- al terminar se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de acero, inserto una clave y estas se abrieron.

Enormes campos con césped artificial rodeaban el lugar, edificios imponentes, con un toque medieval, y senderos de ladrillo era poco de lo mucho que había en ese lugar.

-Increíble ¿cierto?- Kurikawa habló con cierta burla. –Vamos, le mostrare sus habitaciones- cruzaron uno de los caminos de ladrillo hasta llegar a la entrada de un edificio de color café con vistas blancas, al entrar Kurikawa se detuvo y volvió a hablar. –Aquí están las llaves de sus respectivos cuartos, sus horarios están en las habitaciones, los uniformes deberán usarlos durante el periodo de clases, después son libres de vestirse como les plazca, desde mañana comenzaran con sus actividades, por lo pronto pueden pasear – se iba a retirar cuando volvió a dirigirse hacia los jóvenes. –Se me olvidaba, tomen- les entrego un brazalete de plata de unos 5 cm de ancho, con una inscripción "ICDEINERP" con una serie de números y letras diferentes en cada pulsera e incluidos su nombres. –Es requisito de este instituto que siempre lleven esto puesto, así que por ningún motivo se las retiren, bueno creo que es todo- dicho esto se retiro por donde había llegado.

Aphrodi entro a su habitación, las habitaciones de todos habían queda convenientemente cercas, así no será problema ver a sus compañeros, el cuarto constaba de una cama con edredones grises, un escritorio de madera negra y un armario del mismo color, las paredes eran de un gris claro, en la cama estaba una maleta que Aphrodi reconoció al instante, se sentó en la orilla de esta y comenzó a desempacar.

Acabada la tarea decidió salir del cuarto e ir a ver a Hera, entro a su cuarto y vio que era exactamente igual al de él, salvo por la maleta y lo desordenado, acababa de llegar y la cama, donde Hera se encontraba boca arriba con una almohada sobre su cabeza, estaba completamente des tendida, la maleta, aun llena, estaba en el piso de cabeza.

-No piensas desempacar- hablo Aphrodi, más como afirmación que como pregunta

-No, no me hare a la idea de quedarme por mucho tiempo- dijo Hera sin siquiera moverse

-Deberías, estaremos aquí por un largo ti…

-No lo digas, lo único que quiero es regresar a la vida que tenía antes

-Hera…- Aphrodi no podía ver el rostro de su amigo, pero sabía que no se encontraba emocionalmente bien, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. –¿Que asignaturas tienes?

Y como si le hubieran dicho que el lugar se incendiaba, rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio en el cual descansaba un papel de color crema, lo tomo y lo observo.

-Calculo, Biotecnología, Lenguas, Literatura, Filosofía, Física Cuántica, Química Avanzada y Historia Universal ¿y el tuyo?

-Física Cuántica, Calculo, Lenguas, Química Avanzada, Filosofía, Historia Universal y Biotecnología…

-Solo tendremos dos clases juntos

-Sí, pero tendremos el resto del día para vernos- sonrio tratando de consolar a su amigo

-Si

-Anda, vamos a ver que hay en este lugar- Aphrodi se levanto de la cama

-Prefiero quedarme aquí

-Vamos Hera, dices que no quieres hacerte a la idea de que estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo, pero no quieres salir de la habitación, si no te distraes solo te deprimirás más

-No estoy de humor, me siento cansado, solo quiero dormir- el joven se volteo dándole la espalda a su amigo

-Hera, levántate, tú no eres el tipo de persona que se quede a dormir- dijo mas para él mismo que para su amigo

-Estoy enfermo, no tengo ánimos de nada

-Yo también, pero eso no dejara que continúe con mi vida, si tu quieres quedarte a morir más rápido es tu problema- camino hacia la salida con intención de irse cuando la voz de Hera llamándolo llamo su atención

-Aphrodi… ¿enserio crees que moriremos aquí?

-No, pero si tomas esa actitud es seguro que empeoraras tu salud más rápido- dicho esto salió por la puerta.

-"Hera y los chicos están tomando las cosas muy mal"- Aphrodi comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, todos sus antiguos compañeros decidieron quedarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, cosa que a Aphrodi no le pareció muy correcto. Salió del edificio y observo el "cielo" pudo ver que no había rastro de él, en cambio una especie de techo de un color aguamarina muy claro era lo que dominaba en el lugar, unos enormes faroles eran los que se encargaban de la iluminación del lugar, con una luz tenue que daba la impresión que eran más de las siete de la tarde.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, caminaba por los senderos de ladrillos subiendo y bajando de los largos edificios, encontrando cada vez más cosas que le asombraban, laboratorios llenos de equipos de última tecnología, grandes salones de entretenimiento , científico claro está, enormes domos llenos de plantas y árboles de diferentes clases.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, Aphrodi se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. Caminaba por la orilla de una gran vereda.

De pronto un gran dolor se apodero de sus sentidos, sus músculos se tensaron y el aire le faltaba, poco a poco todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, se veía brillante y después muy borroso, hasta que todo se oscureció.

*Dos Horas Después*

*Pov Aprhodi*

Una intensa luz blanca hiso que abriera los ojos, lo primero que vi fue un techo blanco y brillante, voltee hacia un lado y pude observar una pequeña mesa de noche con un tulipán blanco en un florero de cristal transparente sobre esta, una cortina blanca limitaba mi visión, trate de levantarme, pero un dolor agudo me lo impidió, además de que aun permanecía un poco aturdido.

-Sera mejor que no te levantes- una voz dulce y amable me hiso voltear, la luz blanca daba de lleno a aquella figura, lo que no me permitía ver con claridad.

-¿un ángel?- fue lo que dije, sin duda la figura era muy hermosa, de facciones finas y cabello largo, sin duda una figura angelical. Una suave risilla llamo mi atención.

-Debiste golpearte muy fuerte como para alucinar cuentos de hadas- aquella figura se retiro de la luz, lo cual permitió verla detalladamente, una joven de más o menos mi edad, con largo cabello blanco, de piel muy pálida y ojos de un acuoso muy claro, con una amplia sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

-Lo siento- Fue lo más listo que pude decir en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, después de una caída como la tuya cualquiera estaría igual

-¿caída?- pregunte, lo último que recordaba era que me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Caíste por una vereda, te diste un gran golpe y después te traje aquí- respondió la chica sentándose en la cama en la que estaba.

-Si fue así entonces, muchas gracias por ayudarme- me senté en la cama justo frente a ella.

-De nada Aphrodi- Me sorprendí, ¿cómo era que sabia mi nombre?

-¿Cómo…- No termine mi pregunta cuando ella me interrumpió

-Lo siento, un joven castaño que está afuera no paraba de decirte así, supuse que ese era tu nombre- Iba a responder cuando Hera entro por la puerta seguido de dos médicos.

-Aphrodi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Por supuesto- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo

*fin Pov Aphrodi*

Un doctor era alto, delgado de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un aire extranjero el segundo era delgado alto de cabello oscuro y con un elegante y frio porte.

-Te diste un fuerte golpe- hablo uno de los dos médicos mientras veía una tableta con hojas que leía rápidamente. –No te preocupes no fue nada grave, aun así me gustaría revisarte, solo para estar seguros- Vio a Aphrodi y le sonrió, este tan solo pudo asentir.

-Bueno, el doctor Petrekowski se encargara de ti, así que estas en buenas manos- dijo el doctor pelinegro señalando a su compañero. –Y tu, vienes conmigo – dijo señalando a la peli blanca.

-Si- respondió esta en un tono muy suave como si no quisiera hablar, después dirigió su vista a Aphrodi. –Nos vemos luego- dicho esto comenzó a seguir al otro doctor

-sigue mi dedo- le dijo el doctor a Aphrodi mientras encendía una lámpara y comenzaba a mover su dedo frente a la cara de Aphrodi.

-Tuviste suerte que te trajeran, quien sabe cuánto tiempo hubieras permanecido desmayado de no ser así- hablo mientras apuntaba en la tableta

-Esa chica fue muy considerada en cargar contigo hasta acá- secundo Hera

-¿Ella me trajo?- pregunto Aphrodi sorprendido

-Sí, de todas maneras ella venia a este lugar, el peso extra fue el único problema

-¿venia para este lugar?, ¿acaso está enferma?- volvió a preguntar

-No exactamente- contesto indiferente el medico

-Entonces….

-Afuro- interrumpió el doctor. –Hay cosas que no debes preguntar y otras que no desearías saber

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto de nuevo

-La ignorancia es la base de la felicidad. Si deseas salir y continuar con tu vida lo mejor será que evites preguntar cosas- dicho esto el doctor se fue.

Aphrodi se quedo serio, ¿a qué se refería con todo eso?, ¿Qué era lo que no le querían decir?, ¿acaso había un secreto más allá del secreto lugar en el que se encontraban? Y sobre todo… ¿Aceptaría Aphrodi el consejo de ese hombre y no investigar al respecto?...

* * *

><p><strong>ueno antes de irme una ultima cosa, la verdad es que tengo muchos ideas para fics pero como ya dije por falta de tiempo no puedo publicarlos todoos juntos o rapido, por eso quiero saver que quieren que publique o actualize primero.<strong>

**stas son los proyectos de fic, o bueno los personajes de los que se tratarian.**

**Uno de Goenji (no yaoi)**

**Uno de Shiro y Atsuya (no yaoi)**

**De Kazemaru (no Yaoi)**

**De Aki**

**De Rika**

**y bueno pues las actualizaciones de mis fics serian**

**Inazuma Mexico...¿Mexico?**

**La Paz Nos Separ Y La Guerra Nos Une**

**Las Cosas Cambian **

**por favor es importante para mi saber que quieren que publique primero para saber con que proyecto trabajar **

**Sin mas me despido, que anden de lo mejor, cuidense**

**Byye! **


	2. Historia de una palabra

**Hola! La verdad quiero hacer un concurso (sin fines de lucro) y todos están invitados en participar**

**Espero y quieran participar!**

**Un saludo!**

**Byye!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primer concurso "Historia de una palabra"**

**Convocatoria**

BASES:

*Podrán presentarse al concurso todos aquellos escritores de Fanfiction, sin importar el número de historias publicadas que tenga o no tenga

*El fic debe ser publicado en castellano (español) y cada autor podrá presentar un máximo de dos fics

*Los trabajos presentados no deberán haber sido antes publicados

*La extensión de la historia no podrá ser menor a 1000 palabras (dos hojas de Word)

*El fanfic puede tener un máximo de tres capítulos

*Se establecerán premios para los primeros tres lugares.

Primer lugar: Una animación de su personaje de anime favorito y un fanfic de dos capítulos.

Segundo Lugar: Una corta animación y un One-shot

Tercer Lugar: Un One-shot

*Para participar es necesario enviarme un inbox que lleve como asunto "Yo participo" y en el cual deba incluir su nombre de usuario y el nombre del personaje que les gustaría que fuera la animación en caso de ganar y del o los personajes para el fanfic.

*Todos las historias serán publicadas en la sección de Inazuma Eleven (sea en game o anime/manga)

*El plazo de inscripción terminara el día 22 de Abril de 2012.

*El plazo para publicar la historia comenzara el día 23 de Abril de 2012 y finalizara el 30 de Abril de 2012

*Al publicar la historia deberán enviarme por inbox que lleve de asunto "Historia publicada" la cual incluirá:

-Nombre de la historia publicada.

-Nombre del Autor.

-Capítulos contenidos.

-Sección en la que fue publicada la historia.

*A partir del día 6 de Mayo de 2012 se les informara a los afortunados ganadores de los tres primeros lugares mediante inbox, además se publicara en mi perfil de fanfiction y por facebook para el público en general.

* La participación en el Concurso implica la aceptación íntegra y expresa de sus Bases y de la decisión del Jurado, que será inapelable; el premio no podrá ser declarado desierto ni dividido.

*Asimismo, el incumplimiento de cualquiera de la Bases será causa de exclusión del participante del Concurso.

*La interpretación y aplicación de estas Bases o cualquier otro aspecto no previsto en ellas será competencia exclusiva del Jurado.

**Más información pueden dejar un review o mandarme un inbox.**


End file.
